Red Silk
by jessid111590
Summary: What does a Red Silk Tie and a Red Silk Blouse have in common (besides both being made of silk)? Another Hotly fic.
1. Chapter 1

Red Silk Tie Ch. 1

**AN: I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters. This is complete and utter SMUT (later on). Foyet did happen but Doyle didn't and won't.**

She saw the smirk that Dave was sending her before she even walked into the bull pen.

"What?" she mouthed to him as she walked in.

Her eyes followed Dave's up to look at SSAIC Aaron Hotchner talking to Media Liaison/soon to be full-fledged profiler Jennifer Jareau in front of the conference room. As she looked at her boss again, she knew exactly why Dave was smirking at her.

"Damn him and those God damn ties," Emily thought as she set her bags next to her desk before heading to the break room. "God damn, Rossi, while you are at it."

Rossi was the only one who knew about her fantasy of being tied up with one of Hotch's red silk ties. The only reason that he knew was because he had been shopping in the same boutique when she bought one. She had said that she was buying it for a friend. It wasn't until he had taken her home and put her to bed, after her birthday party three months ago, that he noticed the tie was tied to the headboard of her bed. He asked her about it, knowing that she would most likely be totally honest since she was three sheets to the wind from all the alcohol she had consumed. She mumbled something about Hotch, an office chair, and being tied up. Rossi was left to guess the rest until the next morning when he saw Emily.

_Flashback_

"_Emily, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rossi asked as she walked over to her desk._

"_Can I get a cup of coffee first and then meet you in your office?" Emily asked as she looked over at Rossi._

"_Surprised to see you here today," Morgan said as Emily walked into the break room._

"_Why? How much did I drink last night?" Emily asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee._

"_Lots of shots of tequila and vodka, at least two Long Island Ice Teas, and finally three beers before Dave took you home," JJ said as she looked at Emily._

"_Dave took me home?" Emily asked as she looked up at her friends._

"_Yes, he was worried about you getting alcohol poisoning if he let you continue drinking," Morgan said as he threw out his apple core. "Why did you say that like it was a bad thing for him to take you home?"_

"_He wants to talk to me about something," Emily said as she left the break room to head to Dave's office._

"_Come in," Rossi said as Emily knocked on his office door._

"_What can I do for you?" Emily said as she sat in the chair in front of his desk._

"_I need you to explain something for me. Remember that red silk tie that you bought about two months ago and said that it was for a friend," Rossi said as he watched her body language change. "I saw it tied to your bed last night. I asked you a question about it but could only make out the words Hotch, office chair, and being tied up."_

"_Oh God, seriously?" Emily asked as she stood to run out of his office. "What you heard last night is never to be spoken about again."_

"_Just explain it to me," he said before she slipped out of his office._

"_No," she said as she left for her desk._

_So when they got a case two hours later, Emily found herself, on the jet, sitting next to Rossi with Hotch across from her. They were talking about ties and Emily just wanted to bash her head on the table in front of her._

_She heard Rossi say her name and knew that he was trying to bring her into their conversation but she just ignored him and waited until Hotch told JJ to start briefing the team._

"_You should know that I'm not going to leave it alone until you explain things to me," Rossi whispered to her._

_The rest of the week was torture for her. It seemed like at every meal, during this case, she got stuck between Rossi and Hotch who would then constantly be talking about ties. Finally on Friday, after putting the unsub behind bars, the team was headed back home. Emily had finally had enough of all the tie talk between Hotch and Rossi. Instead of sitting where she would normally sit to work on paperwork, she headed towards one of the single chairs and turned it so that she could look out the window. She knew that she was going to have to tell Rossi to get him to stop talking about ties anytime she was in the room but she didn't want anyone to know about her feelings for their stoic Unit Chief. She was just thinking about what the repercussions could be if she told Rossi when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_You ok?" Hotch said as he looked at her face._

"_Yea, just a little tired," Emily said as she turned around to face him._

"_I talked to Strauss earlier and she said that once our paperwork is done from this case that we could all have the next two days off without being on call," he said as he squeezed her shoulder before heading to get a cup of coffee. "Want a cup?"_

"_Thanks," she murmured before turning back to the window after taking the proffered cup._

_After finishing her paperwork and turning it into Hotch, she decided that it would just be better to get the embarrassment out of the way so she headed to Rossi's office._

"_Fine, since you wanted me to explain so badly that you wouldn't quit talking about ties all week, I want Hotch to tie me up to his office chair with one of his red silk ties and then have his way with me," Emily said as he took a drink of his coffee._

_She laughed as she watched Rossi choke on the coffee before leaving his office to head home for the much needed two days off._

_Rossi just stared, after the woman he thought of as his surrogate daughter, as she left the bull pen. He never thought that she would just come out and say it, especially to him._

_Rossi still couldn't believe that she was being completely honest with him but then he saw the look of pure lust cross her face the next time Hotch had worn one of his red silk ties to the office. So he decided that he would just subtly point out Hotch's red silk tie to her every single time he wore one into the office._

As Emily exited the break room, her eyes drifted back up to Hotch and then over to Rossi; who still had a smirk on his face as his eyes caught hers. Emily suddenly felt a second pair of eyes on her as she walked to her desk. As much as she wanted to break eye contact with Rossi, to see who else was looking at her, she wanted him to know that she wasn't at all embarrassed that he knew her secret. Finally, Rossi looked away as he chuckled at her gutsiness to show him that she didn't care.

As Emily looked around, she realized that the eyes that were on her were that of JJ. Emily just looked up at the media liaison with a smile on her face. JJ had been trying to figure out what had been going on between Rossi and Emily for the last two and a half months; but all she could figure out was that it had something to do with Hotch and that it would happen only once a week.

After finishing briefing Hotch on the case she had just picked, JJ headed down towards Emily to let Morgan, Reid and her know that they were headed out of town yet again.

"Hey, guys, we got another one," she said as she leaned up against the side of Emily's desk. "Conference room in ten minutes. What is going on between you and Rossi, Emily?"

"Nothing, why?" Emily asked as she looked into her ready bag to make sure she had everything.

"This is the second time that I have caught you two staring at each other in the past three weeks," JJ said as they headed towards the conference room. "And it has something to do with Hotch but I haven't figured it out yet."

"Why do you think it has something to do with Hotch?" Emily asked as she sat down in her normal seat in the conference room. "JJ, there is nothing going on."

"Whatever," she said as the others started to file into the conference room. "I will figure it out sooner or later."

Emily just chuckled as the guy who knew her secret and the guy who was her secret sat down in the chairs next to her. Rossi looked over at her, as Garcia started pulling things up on the screen, with questioning eyes. As Emily turned to look at the screen, her eyes raked over the tie that Hotch was wearing. Emily's mouth went dry when she saw that he was wearing her favorite of his collection; it had golden and blue fleur de lis' on it. As she reached out in front of her to grab her cup of coffee, she realized that she hadn't brought it in with her. Emily looked at the guys sitting next to her and saw that they both had cups in front of them. Hotch had his hands wrapped around his cup so trying to grab his was definitely not an option for her. Rossi didn't even notice that his coffee cup was missing, from in front of him, until he saw Emily raise it to her lips.

"What do you think you are doing with my cup of coffee?" Rossi asked as everyone looked from him to Emily.

"Sorry, I needed something to drink and left my cup out at my desk," Emily said as she set the cup back in front of him.

Emily just watched as Hotch slid his full cup of coffee in front of her before starting to talk. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Rossi's smirk was back.

"Thanks," she said before taking a drink.

"Ok, wheels up in one hour," Hotch said before looking back down at the file. "No problem. You take your coffee the same way that I do."

Emily gave him a small smile before heading out to the bull pen to recheck her ready bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Silk Tie Ch. 2

The Next Morning

Hotch's POV

Hotch had searched his ready bag twice already and still couldn't find what he was looking for. He was completely sure that he had brought at least two other ties with him but they seemed to have gone missing from his ready bag since they left Quantico yesterday.

"Dave, have you seen my other ties?" Hotch asked his roommate.

"Nope," Rossi said with a small smile.

Emily's POV

Emily couldn't believe the sight that greeted her as she walked into the restaurant where the team was having breakfast. Hotch was wearing the same tie that he had had on yesterday. She had seriously died and gone straight to hell. She was used to seeing him wearing a red silk tie once a week but never more than that.

"You can thank me for that once you can speak again," Rossi said as he walked up behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"The tie," Rossi said. "I happened to go through his bag and take out every tie that he had in there."

"What?" Emily asked as she looked over at the team again.

"You heard me right," Rossi said as they headed for the table.

"You're trying to kill me," Emily whispered as they sat down. "You are an asshole. You know exactly what that tie does to me."

"You're right, I do; which is why I'm doing this," Rossi said as Hotch started to talk about the case. "Maybe this will prompt you to get what you want."

"God damn asshole," Emily muttered.

"Everything alright, Prentiss?" Hotch asked as he caught the last word of her rant.

"Fine, Hotch," Emily said as she glared at Rossi.

Five Days and one gunshot wound to the shoulder later

Emily was pissed at both Rossi and Hotch. Rossi for thinking up the idea of having Hotch go into the building alone and Hotch for taking his damn bulletproof vest off as soon as he was alone. She almost lost him again; the second time in two years. The first time they had barely been friends. This time, they had been secretly dating for six months.

"Aaron Hotchner's family?" the doctor asked as he took off the surgical cap.

"That's all of us," Rossi said as everyone looked up at the doctor.

"Mr. Hotchner is very lucky. If the bullet would have hit just one inch to the right, it would have spelled major trouble. If it would have hit the subclavian artery, he might not have made it," the doctor said as Emily closed her eyes as the tears threatened to fall. "I can allow you guys to see him once they get him into a room but for now he was asking to see someone named Emily."

"That's me," Emily said as she stood.

"I'll just need you to sign a medical release," the doctor said.

"No need, actually, since I'm his emergency contact," she said as everyone just stared at her.

"I'll take you back then," the doctor said.

As the doctor guided Emily to Hotch's room, Emily thought about their first date and how everything seemed to go wrong.

_Flashback_

"_I'm so sorry. Jack got sick and Jessica can't seem to get him to calm down," Hotch said as he grabbed his coat._

"_Aaron, don't worry about it. Let's go get Jack then head back to your place. I'll make dinner," Emily said as they walked out to his SUV._

_The rest of the evening hadn't managed to go any better but that hadn't deterred Emily from spending more time with the Hotchner boys._

"He's in and out of consciousness so don't worry if he's asleep while you're in with him," the doctor said as he pointed to his bed.

Dave's POV

"What the hell was that?" Rossi asked as he watched Emily walk towards Hotch's room with the doctor.

"What?" JJ said as she sat back down in her chair.

"Since when does Hotch call Emily by her first name, for one?" he asked. "And since when has Emily been his emergency contact?"

"I can't answer the first question. The second would be, after Foyet happened; since Emily was the first to notice something was wrong," JJ said. "Hotch has been her emergency contact for just as long."

"Why is Hotch her emergency contact? What about her mother?" Morgan said as he walked around the room.

"Do you remember that case we worked with her mother?" JJ asked. "I think that was the last time that Emily and her mother spoke somewhat civilly to one another."

"Seriously?" Derek asked.

"Her mother has never been a big fan of her job. Hell she'd rather Emily be a stay at home mother raising two kids by now," JJ said as she remembered Emily's last rant at their girl's night, a month ago.

_Flashback_

"_Why can't she get it through her head that I'm happy doing what I'm doing?" Emily said as she drained her martini. _

"_What happened?" Penelope whispered to JJ._

"_Her mother called her again," JJ said._

"_Not to mention, when I find a guy that I like, he won't have anything to do with politics," Emily said as she played with her necklace._

"_Does this happen often?" Penelope asked._

"_Yea but it's usually just me that she rants to. You get to hear it tonight because she got the call on her way here," JJ said as she watched Emily play with her necklace under her shirt._

"Has anyone else noticed that Emily tends to play with her necklace when something is going on?" JJ asked remembering what happened last month.

"She was doing it while we were waiting for the doctor to come talk to us about Hotch," Rossi said as he sat down. "She's been wearing it under her shirt for the past month and a half too."

Emily's POV

"Seriously, Aaron?" Emily said as she took the ring off her necklace and placed it on her left ring finger. "This is the second time that you've almost died on me in the past two years. Why the hell did you take your vest off?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. I'm just here to check his stats before they take him up to his room for the night," the nurse said as she walked around Emily. "He'll be in room 380."

"I'm going to head out and tell my team that everything is ok and that we can head up to his room," Emily said before placing a kiss to Hotch's forehead.

"Don't go," Hotch said as he opened his eyes.

"Hey," Emily said as she leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Don't go," Hotch said again.

"I'll tell the rest of the people waiting to meet you both upstairs," the nurse said as she left the couple alone.

"Thanks," Emily said.

"Where's your ring?" Hotch asked as he looked at her necklace.

"Where it should have been a month and a half ago," Emily said as she showed him her left hand.

Ten minutes and one elevator ride later

"When can I get out of here?" Hotch asked the nurse as she came in to hook up his IV machine.

"The doctor wants you to stay at least one night," Rossi said as the rest of the team walked into the room.

"Seriously?" Hotch said as he looked over at Emily.

"Don't even. This is the second time within two years that you've almost died," Emily said as the rest of the team looked at the two. "You should be lucky that it's only one night."

"Ok, what the hell is going on with you two?" Rossi asked.

Emily slipped her left hand into Hotch's right hand, with the diamond ring visible. Hotch smiled before leaning down and kissing Emily on the cheek.

"Oh my god," JJ said as she spotted the ring. "How long?"

"We've been together for six months now," Emily said as she watched the shock reign over Rossi's face. "Engaged for a month and a half."

"But, but…," Rossi said as he tried to think of what to say.

"You ok there, Dave?" Hotch said with a smile. "I get that you'll have a few questions for us once you can think and once it's just the three of us."

Emily laughed as she remembered telling Aaron about what Rossi had asked her about the night after her birthday party.

_Flashback_

"_What were you and Rossi talking about before you left this evening?" Hotch asked as he and Emily cuddled on the couch. "And what the hell was with all the tie talk?"_

"_Dave saw your tie tied to my bed post when he took me home from my birthday party," Emily said as she looked at the horrified look that graced Aaron's face. "He thinks that it's the tie that I bought a few months ago for a friend; the one that I gave you. He then asked me about it while I was heavily intoxicated."_

"_What did you say?" Hotch asked as he kissed the top of her head._

"_Something about you, your office chair, and being tied up. Good thing that we've already done that one," Emily said with a chuckle. "The tie talk was because I wouldn't tell him right away what I was talking about."_

"_I love you," Hotch said._

"_And I love you," Emily said as she kissed him._

**AN: I'm glad that everyone is liking this story. **

**Ch. 3 (before Thanksgiving hopefully): Pure SMUT. Hotch's first day back at work.**


End file.
